


Adequate Enticement

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Adequate Enticement

Title: Adequate Enticement  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #106: WOTD April 18th (Inveigle)  
Warning(s): Silliness.  
A/N: Harry tries some persuasive tactics on Severus.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Adequate Enticement

~

“Molly’s invited us to dinner tonight.”

“Indeed.”

Harry sighed. “I know last time was...well...disastrous, but it should go better this time.”

Severus snorted. “I’ve only just recovered!”

“Molly promises that Fred’s ghost will be on his best behaviour.”

“Is that your best argument to inveigle me into going?”

Getting to his feet, Harry walked over to Severus’ chair and settled in his lap. “No, this is.”

Severus adjusted quickly. “As enticements go I suppose it’s adequate.”

Harry licked his neck. “How about this?” he murmured.

“Better, although I, too, have persuasive tactics.”

They had to reschedule the dinner.

~


End file.
